Uncommon Birthday
by KerryRusso
Summary: Martes de cumpleaños, un Arthur tsundere y un Alfred indiferente, eso cambia el papel y cala en el corazón ingles. Que sentirían si la persona que aman se deslinda de ustedes! UsUk.


Capitulo 2 : extraños

_Happy Birthday to you_… _Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Arthur … __Happy Birthday to you…._

- _Thanks mom_!- agradeció melancólico – Desearía que estuvieras aquí para abrazarte – dijo un poco triste.

-_Yes, yes I know… I love you too_- dijo antes de colgar y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Aquellas ligeras sábanas se volvían una roca consistente, asfixiándolo con la incoherente suavidad que si bien podrían incitar a cualquiera a perderse unos minutos más en la comodidad. Esa llamada le había regresado a su realidad, el desafinado canto de un ser amado le basto en ese instante para separarlo de pesado descanso. Se levanto de la cama con una ligera sonrisa, dio un gran estirón casi alcanzando el techo, y se dirigió directo a la ducha esperando espantar la pereza mental.

Esa mañana repitió su acostumbrada y monótona rutina, solo que esta vez sentía un pequeño calor en el estomago, como si tuviera el presentimiento de algo distinto. Cambio, cepillo, bajar escaleras, voltear, pararse frente al refrigerador, todo bien hasta ahora pensó metódicamente. Con desaire tomo la manilla del refrigerador y hecho como siempre un vistazo, metió su mano pensando conseguir esta vez con suerte algo decente, la cual pareció fallarle de nuevo. Así limitado preparo unos _scones _algo quemados, y té como desayuno, tal vez no era un manjar apetitoso, pero era lo que tenia a la mano. Se sentó a comerlo tranquilamente solo en el pequeño comedor de su departamento, después de unos minutos masticando a duras penas las "delicias" británicas , reviso el reloj de su muñeca, se estaba haciendo tarde pensó, dando uno cuantos bocados mas a sus _scones_ dejo los platos en el fregadero sin importarle si los lavaba o no, tomo su abrigo y su mochila, se acomodó el pelo en el espejo del pasillo antes de salir, se sonrió tristemente a si mismo como siempre, y partió por fin hacia el instituto.

Tomo el autobús hacia la estación de trenes, un autobús aclamado por su impaciencia… _Increíble_… asumía sarcásticamente, sentía que la vida se le iba esperando cada segundo a que apareciera el dichoso autobús, esa… esa era otra molestia que debía hacer como rutina. Como le desagrada trasbordar un autobús tras otro, pero era mas que necesario, el colegio se encontraba casi en las afueras de la ciudad y no tenía un automóvil propio con el que pudiera desplazarse, así que si quería llegar hasta su colegio, debía resignarse a tratar con el estúpido sistema de transporte, pero aún más el tener que caminar hasta él, ese tortuoso camino que sólo le brindaba momentos de delirio, aquel al que se enfrentaba a diario y no lo dejaba seguir plácidamente, aquel que le enfrentaba a platicar consigo mismo quisiera o no. Lo único bueno, decía para si , era que su acompañante siempre estaba ahí en el andén, ahí en la estación de trenes, esperándolo con el ímpetu jovial que le caracterizaba, extendiendo los brazos para tomarlo y no soltarlo, suspirando sus deseos, para recibirlo con un delicioso beso.  
El largo recorrido no podía evitarle hacer pensar en infinidad de cosas, efímeras de ese día en especial. Era raro, algo le emergía desde muy adentro, un calor extraño que le apaciguaba, pero aún más raro era no poder encontrarle explicación racional alguna.

Veinte tortuosos minutos lo separaban de Alfred, no podía creerlo, sí blasfemia tras blasfemia, delirio tras delirio, duda tras duda, en eso se le fue el tiempo como siempre. El autobús hizo por fin la última parada, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar apresurados, Arthur se quedo hasta atrás como siempre dejando pasar a las señoras que llevaban a sus molestos criollos y a los ancianos achacosos. Descendió en completo silencio, hastiado de la clase de personas con las que debía toparse a diario; pero mientras más se acercaba al andén el coraje desaparecía. Ya presentía que Alfred estaría ahí esperándolo, con un gran ramo de rosas para él, aunque las detestara, pero el detalle es lo que importa no o mas bien la persona quien entrega el detalle es lo que importa, rosas, lilés, girasoles, con suerte tulipanes podrían estar en las manos del rubio, sí, lindo y fantasioso pensamiento. A pasos largos llego hasta donde acostumbraban verse los dos, pero para su sorpresa Alfred no estaba.

_Tal vez se le hizo tarde como le es costumbre._

Pensó de inmediato, sentado decidió esperarle unos minutos más .Las personas iban y venían, unos corriendo torpemente tratando de subir al tren antes de que cerrara sus puertas, otros con calma simulando el no importarles que se abarrotara. Los minutos en el reloj corrían como si nada mientras esperaba ahí sentado en la banca en que solían encontrase. La ausencia de Alfred era notoria, el tiempo seguía corriendo, sabia bien que ya no llegaría. Resignado subió al tren y partió

A su llegada al colegio todo parecía muy normal. Un aula serena se llenaba con la luz del sol, apenas permeable a través de las inservibles cortinas. Su entrada pasiva lo hizo pasar desapercibo para unos cuantos. Saludo a los otros tantos que ahí se encontraban y tomo su habitual asiento mientras los demás comenzaron a llenar el aula, uno a uno sus amigos fueron llegando. Dos, tres, cuatro… no conto realmente a las personas que se acercaron a felicitarle con buenos deseos, abrazos preconcebidos, sonrisas estáticas y miradas empalagosas; no importo por escasos segundos que le abarrotarán con muestras carentes de afecto, no importaba lo especial del día, solo miraba perdido el espacio, solo eso… sus ojos no dejaban de postrarse en el pupitre de al lado que se hallaba vacío, Alfred no aparecía aún.

El bullicio de aquellos ajenos a sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido con la entrada del profesor al salón. Todos callaron inmediatamente, la atención ahora se dirigía a quien nunca la recibía de manera sincera. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose cambio a los pocos segundos. La figura de Alfred agitado, irrumpió con el escuálido silencio presente. A paso resuelto alcanzo su asiento. Una libreta fue la breve excusa en la que pudo apoyarse Alfred evitando la mirada cálida que ofrecía Arthur aliviado de verlo ahí.

Horas, minutos, segundos, las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad. Si parecía un cumpleaños, era uno muy disipado. No había rastros de pastel o actitudes sospechosas que delataran una sorpresa incomoda, solo se percibía la ansiedad en la espera de un sonido. Así el timbre anuncio el fin de las clases matutinas. Los chicos atontados se apresuraron a salir, todos menos Arthur, que estaba terminado de copiar los últimos apuntes para el examen, a la entrada parados estaban Alfred y Francis, que le esperaban impacientes, consumiendo la espera mientras platicaban entre sí.

-Anda _mon ami_, no tenemos todo el día. La luz se acaba y no puedo llegar tarde a mi cita de bronceado, si no asisto a mi cita de bronceado, me pondré más pálido que tú y me veré como un tonto anticuado.

- Ahhh puedes irte si quieres… prefiero quedarme solo si vas a estar con tus quejidos – resoplo mientras guardaba sus útiles en la mochila. Recorrió calmado el asiento del pupitre a propósito de molestar a Francis, el cual callo rotundo como siempre, y se dirigió hacia ellos, su mirada cruzo con la mano de Alfred, con la vista en el blanco se aventuro a conseguirlo, un pequeño roce y lo obtuvo. Pobremente triunfantes se dispusieron a caminar.

Alfred y Francis estaban ahora completamente callados, ninguno decía nada, cosa que le parecía extraña, puesto que los dos no pasaban ni unos minutos sin articular palabra, dándolo por alto continuaron hasta llegar al patio de entrada, Arthur comenzó a ver un tumulto de gente, solo que no podía distinguir bien de que se trataba.

Conforme iban acercándose a aquella muchedumbre los murmurios se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-_Ve_e ~ ~ ¡Allí esta el cumpleañero! - grito con entusiasmo Feliciano mientras sostenía con sus torpes manos un pastel de chocolate que el mismo había preparado. Así dicha la presentación del italiano que era por demás innecesaria, todos se acercaron hacia el cumpleañero. En cámara lenta la mirada de Arthur fue encontrándose con una fotografía casi perfecta , "cumpleañero" … Eso era lo que faltaba escuchar, eso que le hiciera caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, no era viernes de ocio, evidentemente tampoco sábado o domingo bendito, no… era Martes … Martes de… de cumpleaños, SU cumpleaños… basto la conmemoración del día, los abrazos, las felicitaciones, un pastel de chocolate, y la obvia lejanía de Alfred a pesar de estar presente, para declarar esas las últimas horas felices de toda su semana.

Ahhhhh … no lo había leído desde entonces…


End file.
